1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve, and more particularly to an improved flood valve which may be selectively operated to permit fluid under pressure to enter a relatively unpressurized space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of flood valves have heretofore been developed, and such valves are used in a number of varying applications.
Specific details of other types of flood valves may be found in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,950,022; 1,488,630; 1,808,684; 1,821,779, 2,326,050; and 2,620,815.